The Sneezels
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Elena gets sent home sick, but her "loving" coworkers can't bear to leave her alone in her big apartment while she's ill.


So this is kind of in a 'trilogy' with my other two stories: Tea and Popcorn Never Mix and Bath Time with the Turks. They all stand alone, though.

* * *

When Elena sneezes, it's not like a normal human or animal. It's not a simple "Achoo" or little wheezing sound. It's more of a squeak crossed with a hiccup with a bunch of Z's at the end. The little added 'zzzz' sound was what caused Reno to name them "Sneeziezzz".

On one particular day the Turks were in their lunch room waiting around for orders. Elena gave off four 'sneeziezz' in a row, followed by a sniffle and cough. No one paid much mind except when Rude and Tseng excused her. After microwaving a stale cup of coffee, Elena sat down across from Reno-who was eating yesterday's pizza- and let off three more 'sneeziezz'.

"Watch it, yo! You're gunna spread your little germ filled sneeziezz unto my pizza!" Reno covered his food and glared at her.

"It's not even your pizza Reno; Hojo was the one who bought it." Elena snapped back in a nasally voice.

"I think she's got the sneezels, yo." Reno grumbled to himself, "Or it's her time of the month."

"Elena, are you feeling ill?" Tseng asked behind a newspaper he had been reading.

"I can make it through the day," she meekly said before she was attacked by more 'sneeziezz'.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should go home." Rude kindly suggested, inching his sandwich farther away from her.

"Tseng?" She looked over to him with a tissue shoved under her nose.

"Go, and try not to touch too many things on your way out."

As soon as Elena arrived home she changed into comfortable pajamas and snuggled up on the couch with a blanket, a box of tissues, and the TV remote. She had been taking little naps on and off until night had fallen. She felt her stomach growl, but was in no mood for a full meal. Heck, she wasn't even in the mood to get up off the couch. Just as she was about to doze off again she heard her door creak open.

"Don't you guys ever bother to knock?" She questioned, her voice much more nasally than before.

"We didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping," Rude responded.

"How are you feeling?" Tseng asked as he walked in behind Reno.

"Worse, but I think I'll survive."

"Don't worry about coming in tomorrow. You can take a few days off if you like."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"You look like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," Reno claimed as he set a white container on her coffee table in front of her. He sat down next to the container and leaned forward with his arms on his legs.

"Reno," Elena moaned as she sunk down farther into her warm blankets. "I'm not in the mood, I'm too hungry to sleep, I'm too tired to make anything, and I'm much too tired to even walk to my bedroom. It's a good thing I used the bathroom before I sat down or else I'd be screwed."

"Well, sounds like we're your knights in shining armor!" Reno exclaimed with a smile. Elena peeked her head out and peered at the white container.

"Is that…is that what I think it is?"

"Chicken noodle soup from Seventh Heaven? Why yes it is." Tseng answered her hopes.

"Oh thanks guys!" Her good mood was back in place as she warmed herself with the soup. When she was eating, Rude was kind enough to go out to a late night drug store and buy her some medicine to help her sleep. Once the soup was gone and the medicine digested Rude and Tseng left, leaving Reno there to finish watching TV with Elena.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" Reno asked after the show was over.

"Mmm…no," Elena mumbled half asleep and buried under her mountain of blankets.

Reno stood up getting ready to leave. "We'll most likely stop by tomorrow to make sure you're not dead. Oh, we forgot to mention that Cloud and Tifa wish you well."

There was no response and when Reno looked over at her he saw she had fallen asleep. He turned off the TV set and ever so gently, so as not to wake her, carried her to her bed.

"Goodnight," he whispered after tucking her in. He made sure to lock the apartment on his way out.

* * *

**A/N: **So you don't take it the wrong way, this is not a fluffy Reno and Elena fic. I just wanted to show their friendship in a cute sort of way.


End file.
